The Happy Twenty-One
by Coraline15
Summary: It's Zexion's twenty-first birthday and Axel and the rest of Organization XIII decide they should celebrate (ONE-SHOT)


The Happy Twenty-One

**_Disclaimers: All Kingdom Hearts characters are owned by Disney and Square Enix and are all copied without permission. I have made this story for fun and not profit._**

Writer's Note: This idea came to me kinda randomly and it might be a bit different than what I had written before.. I kinda thought I'd do something else for a change.. This is the first time I've ever written for the members of Organization XIII aside from Axel so I apologize if they may seem out of character. (Rated for alcohol references)

***One-Shot***

"Surprise!" Demyx cheered as Zexion walked into the commons room.

Zexion took a step back, a bit confused and stared at him.

"Uh.. What surprise?" he wondered.

"Uh, your birthday?" replied Demyx, a bit incredulous.

"You know that Nobodies cannot age right?" said Zexion.

"Well DUH!" Demyx stated, rolling his eyes. "But you were eighteen when you joined right? And it's been at least three years since then, so.."

Zexion gave him a quizzical look and Demyx groaned.

"So it's your birthday!" Demyx concluded.

Zexion gazed around at the gathering members of the organization. Axel walked over, reached over, and leaned one of his elbows on Zexion's shoulder.

"Congratulations, Zexy!"

"Please don't call me that.." Zexion said flatly, clearly not amused.

"Aw c'mon, man," Axel frowned. "You need to lighten up."

Zexion pulled away, causing Axel to stumble and nearly fall over.

"Whoa!"

"Nice one, genius." Larxene smirked, walking over to them.

"Oh, ha ha.." Axel deadpanned.

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Larxene said, a look of annoyance on her face.

"I TOLD you!" Demyx sighed, rolling his eyes. "We're gonna celebrate-"

"Celebrate his birthday..?" Larxene groaned. "Does Xemnas even know about this?"

"I am aware of this, Larxene.." said a new voice.

Everyone turned to find their leader walking into the commons room with Vexen, Luxord, and Saïx.

"Though I do not see the meaning of such things," Xemnas said. "I suppose there would be no harm in having time off from our missions.."

Larxene gave him a look.

"You're actually going along with this?"

"Do not assume I agree with this pointless act.." Xemnas stated. "I expect all of you to return to your duties after the day is over."

With that said, Xemnas left the room, followed by Xigbar, Xaldin, Marluxia, and Lexaeus.

"Wait, they're not going to celebrate with us?" asked Roxas, frowning.

"Ah, forget them," Axel replied. "We'll enjoy the party without them."

"Speak for yourself.." Larxene grumbled, crossing her arms in annoyance. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather do something MEANINGFUL instead of doing something so POINTLESS."

"But it's his BIRTHDAY!" Roxas argued.

"Do I look like I care?" asked Larxene, giving him a look. "If you need me, I'll be in my room."

With that said, she left the room in with a huff.

"I should get back to my study," Vexen stated. "I have some work to finish."

Vexen then began to follow behind Larxene, soon leaving the room. Roxas went to stop him when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let them go," Axel frowned. "It's their loss for not having a good time."

"And what exactly would that entail?" asked Zexion, confused.

"Well, you know what happens when you turn twenty-one, right?" said Demyx, grinning.

Zexion remained silent at the question.

"Surely, you would know what he means." said Luxord, joining them in the room.

"I had not thought of it.." Zexion replied.

"Are you serious?" said Demyx incredulously. "You get to have a drink every once in a while."

They looked at him in surprise.

"You actually drink?" asked Saïx, a bit surprised.

"Well, why NOT?" asked Demyx, frowning.

"And I know just the drink for the occasion.." Luxord grinned. "I will return in a moment."

With that said, he created a corridor to darkness before making his way through. After a moment or so, Luxord returned with a large bottle of bright red liquid.

"This my fellow comrades, is one of the most renowned drinks." Luxord boasted. "A fitting man's drink to have."

"And the first glass goes to the birthday boy!" Demyx smiled.

Luxord uncorked the bottle and poured a generous amount of the wine into one of the glasses on the nearby table, soon handing the glass over to Zexion. The dark silver haired boy took it and gazed at the contents in the glass.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Zexion, glancing up.

"Yeah, man." Demyx grinned. "It's TOTALLY safe."

Zexion looked at him for moment before turning back to the glass in his hands. After hesitating for a moment, Zexion brought the glass up to his lips and took a small, tentative sip. He was surprised at the taste of what he recognized as cherries. Zexion felt a fluttery warmth beginning to spread through him as he took another, much larger sip.

"This.. This is.." Zexion began, soon smiling a bit. "This is AMAZING."

"See?" Demyx grinned. "Told ya."

Zexion soon took another sip, practically draining much of his glass. Axel soon turned to Saïx and Demyx.

"Uh.. Do you guys think we might've gone too far with this?" asked Axel, a bit unsure.

"Nah, I'm sure he'll be fine." Demyx grinned. "He just needs to loosen up."

Though Axel had the idea of having the party to begin with, he couldn't help but cast a uneasy glance at Zexion as Luxord poured him a second cup.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Demyx rested himself against the nearby wall, strumming a few notes while Saïx sat in a nearby chair polishing his Claymore. Zexion was sitting on the floor as he finished his third glass of wine. He glanced over and began to watch Demyx play his sitar, slightly swaying back and forth as he watched. Zexion went to take another sip but found his glass was empty. He looked all around before standing up, stumbling a little as he went to find Luxord.

Roxas who was enjoying a soda, was relaxing on one of the nearby sofas in the room, watching Luxord and Axel as they played a game of cards close by.

"I don't get why you're always the one winning here." Axel grumbled.

"It's quite simple," said Luxord. "You must always take the time needed in order to win the game in the long run."

Zexion looked over and smiled as he saw Luxord, Roxas, and Axel at the other side of the room. As he walked toward the trio, Zexion found it hard to stay up straight and so he walked at a slow pace.

"Hey Luxor.. I never thought having thish drink wou' be so amazing." Zexion grinned. "May have s'more?"

Luxord looked at him a bit incredulously.

"I am currently in the middle of a game." he said with a frown.

As Luxord turned back to his game against Axel, Zexion continued to stand nearby, watching the two play cards. After about a minute, Zexion turned around and soon began to head back over to the table to poured himself another glass of wine. He stopped by the table, noticing the bottle was out of reach. Zexion pouted as he continuously tried to reach it but found it was impossible. He stopped and stare at the bottle. Zexion stood there contemplating on what he should do. After a moment, Zexion took a few steps away from the table before taking a running start.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Axel stretched as he stood from the couch beside Roxas who was polishing his Keyblade.

"Welp I'm out.." Axel said, placing his cards on the coffee table.

"Giving up already?" Luxord smirked.

"That's the fifth and last time I'm losing to you." Axel frowned.

"Oh come now.." Luxord said. "There is no need to be a sore loser."

Luxord began to gather the munny he won when a suddenly loud crash filled the room. Everyone spun around to see Zexion sprawled out on the floor next to the table.

"Zexion! What-!?" Axel shouted in shock.

Zexion rolled onto his back and looked up at him.

"Heeey.." Zexion grinned.

"Zexion, did you just try to jump on the table!?"

"Of coursh I did.. I couldn't reasch the bottle.." Zexion replied, as if it was completely obvious.

Axel and Roxas exchanged glances while Demyx chuckled a little.

"I think you had enough.." Saïx stated.

Saïx reached down and lifted him up. Zexion let out a giggle as he was hoisted to his feet. He turned to Axel and smiled. As Saïx let go of him, Zexion made his way toward Axel and stumbled, slumping against the taller Nobody.

"I wanna thanks you and Demmyx for doing thish for me.."

Axel stared at him, his face becoming red from the sudden lack of space.

"Uh.. You're welcome?"

Zexion giggled again and gave Axel a hug, causing Axel to feel a bit awkward. Zexion let go and went to Luxord.

"And youuu.. Luxxxord.."

Luxord looked at him in surprise as Zexion put an arm around him.

"Thanks you for the drink.." he smiled, leaning on him slightly. "Ish the besht I've ever had!"

Luxord looked at him, unsure of how to respond.

"Well, it is the best in the world after all." Luxord finally said.

Zexion let out another giggle as he hugged him as well.

"Alright, Zexion.." Saïx said, taking hold of him. "I think it's time for you to rest for the night."

"Okaaay... I am kinda" Zexion soon yawned. "Shleepy."

Zexion began to stagger toward the main hall to head to his room with Axel and Roxas helping him along and made sure he wouldn't fall down with the others following behind them. Once he got to his room, Zexion practically collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep within seconds. As Zexion slept soundly on the bed, everyone quietly left the room.

"I'm guessing he will be out for the rest of the night." Saïx whispered.

"You got THAT right." Demyx grinned, chuckling a little.

"He's gonna have one h*ll of a headache in the morning.." Axel stated.

"I wonder if the wine is actually that good.." Roxas wondered. "Too bad I can't find out until I'm old enough.."

Everyone else stared at him.

"Uh.. I don't think you should.." Axel intoned. "It's probably for the best.."

Before Demyx could say anything to protest, Saïx reached over and covered his mouth and shook his head. Roxas looked at the two, a bit confused but soon nodded.

"Yeah.. Maybe.." he said finally. "Well, see you guys in the morning."

As Roxas made his way toward his room, he slowed a little as he passed Zexion's bedroom door. He soon smiled as thoughts of what happened went through his mind. Roxas soon shook his head and began to head to his bed, somehow knew Zexion was going to regret it in the morning.

_~fin_

**Author's Note: Just so you all know, I am not promoting drinking.. This was just what came to me randomly one day.. I hope you all enjoyed the story and have a great day**


End file.
